La última gota
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: UA. Ella no puede mas con el engaño de su esposo y decide dejarlo... él ara todo lo posible por recuperarla... ¿Lo lograra? ¿O solo hara que ella se aleje cada vez mas? One-Shot.


**La última gota**

_Diré que te quiero solo si es a punta de navaja embustera_

Ella miro con pesar y profunda tristeza una marca rojiza en el cuello blanco de la camisa que traía entre sus manos, sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a caer extremosamente por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su mentón, sus sollozos se escuchaban por toda la casa en un eco escalofriante; ese mismo sonido haciendo acto de presencia como todas las mañanas desde hace casi dos meses y como siempre era la misma causa: Su marido nuevamente le era infiel. Su mente le hizo una mala jugada enviándole imágenes de Sasuke en otra cama, con otra mujer… quizá era rubia, o castaña; Quizá era mas flaca, quizá era más bonita, ese no era el caso. Apretó con algo de fuerza la prenda, seco con algo de rudeza las gotas de sal que aun caían por su rostro y las que quedaron atrapadas en sus ojos.

-Esta fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso, si Sasuke Uchiha cree que siempre va a tener a la idiota de su mujer esperándolo con una sonrisa esta muy equivocado.- Se dijo con determinación al voltear al espejo.- ¡Y tú!.- Se señalo con su dedo índice.- ¡Tú cambiaras!, no te dejaras vencer por el amor que aun le tienes.

Comenzó a empacar su ropa en las maletas, sus objetos mas preciados en su bolso de mano, su cajón fue saqueado en un dos por tres. Temblaron sus manos al agarrar una fotografía que tenia sobre su tocador, en esta, había una pareja de jóvenes; la chica abrazando al él por detrás efusivamente mientras guiñaba un ojo, el mostraba una media sonrisa mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados… cuan felices eran en aquel entonces.

-Y pensar que la notica que le daría lo haría feliz.- Pensó con tristeza la peli rosa. Acaricio con infinita ternura aquel retrato con las yemas de sus dedos, deposito en objeto boca abajo sobre su cama y siguió guardando sus cosas. Nunca se imagino que fuera difícil dejar a su marido, creyó que era independiente de el… pero las miradas seductoras de el por las noches, las palabras de amor que llegaban a enloquecerla, la sugestiva sonrisa que usaba para sacarla de sus cabales, toda su personalidad lo hacían el hombre perfecto para ella, y eso hacia que dependiera de el. Ya tenia en mente el plan, solo rogaba al cielo que este saliera como lo tenía en mente.

* * *

El estaba en su oficina, tenia que concentrarse en un proyecto muy importante, tenia todo lo necesario que requería para desarrollarlo y llevarlo sin ninguna falta a sus asociados… sin embargo, la mirada de su mujer se repetía en su mente una y otra vez como una película sin fin. Sus ojos llenos de amor, pesadez, rencor, cariño, comprensión… tantas emociones, eso lo perturbaba de sobre manera, tenia que enterarse por que lo veía así, pero eso tenia que esperar hasta la noche.

Amaba a esa mujer como a ninguna otra, era una flor tan delicada y hermosa… con su lado efusivo, su lado fuerte, su lado sexy, su lado ardiente, su lado pasional, o si, ese lado era el que le gustaba mas, su lado tierno, su lado de amiga y cómplice, su lado cariñoso, su lado compasivo, el lado amoroso que solo le pertenecía a el, jamás compartiría ese lado con nadie… todos esos detalles que, la convertían en la mujer ideal para el, y el solo hecho de serle infiel lo hacían ser la peor escoria del mundo.

-Aparte, solo fue un desliz, una calentura de momento que no significo nada para mi. Ahora tengo que concentrarme, para acabar este trabajo del demonio de una buena vez y llegar a casa lo mas rápido posible.- Eso era cierto, solo había sido un par de noches, noches en las que deseaba con el alma que fuera esa su mujer, aquella que le mostraba hacer el amor y de eso nadie se enteraría… o por lo menos eso creía el.

* * *

Había llegado a su hogar una hora antes de lo común, al abrir la puerta, tuvo la imagen mas preciosa que podría habitar en la mente de todo hombre… no, no era la de su mujer desnuda clamándole a gritos que la hiciera nuevamente suya, era una mas enternecedora, mas limpia y pura, sobre el sofá blanco mas grande que tenían estaba Sakra, llevaba un vestido casual blanco detenido por unos finos tirantes, sus pies descalzos descansaba sobre el sillón, un listón blanco con rojo adornaba en forma de diadema su cabellera rosa y por ultimo, unos lentes de armazón negra delgados posaba sobre su nariz fina y chiquita. Se deleito con tan magnifica escena, siempre le había gustado que ella leyera, eso la convertía en una mujer culta. Pero su ensoñación acabo al ver como ella bajaba los pies para ponerse sus zapatos de piso rojos y cerraba su libro. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, como el estaba cerca de ahí, creyó que vendría por un beso como siempre lo hacia, mas ella paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlo, agarro su bolso y una maleta en cada mano.

-Adiós para siempre… Uchiha-san.- Su voz sonaba quebrada, su llanto aparecería como por arte de magia en su cara si no se iba de ahí en ese instante. Sin embargo, supo perfectamente como disimularlo, dándole a su frase un tono de seguridad que hasta envidiaría el mismo Satanás.

-Adiós ¿para siempre?, un momento… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó algo alterado y aterrado, esa seguridad con la que había dicho provoco un escalofrió en el.

-Quiero decir que ya me canse, que mis nervios no aguanten más, que mi corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, que quise hacerme de la vista gorda… ¡Que no tolero que me seas infiel! - Grito al momento de verlo a la cara. En esta estaba una mueca de desagrado e ira, pero también llena de decepción y desamor. Trato de normalizar su respiración, agitada por el grito que dio, de nada serviría si se alteraba.

-¿D-de que estas hablando mujer?- Inquirió. Los nervios ganaban terreno, el sentirse descubierto no estaba en sus planes, la mirada de ella le causaba un gran descarga eléctrica por la espina dorsal.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.- Nuevamente giro su cuerpo a la puerta de salida, sentía como las lagrimas saldrían en ese momento.- La próxima vez dile a tu amante en turno que no use mucho labial… eso deja marcas que no se quitan tan fácilmente.- Abrió la puerta, ya estaba dando el primer paso para el otro lado, para otra vida… para una vida sin él. Sintió como este interrumpía su huida y cerraba escandalosamente la puerta en su cara, frunció en ceño, estaba realmente enojada, viro su cara hacia la de Sasuke y le dijo.- ¡¿Qué pretendes que estas haciendo?!-

-Tenemos que hablar… ahora.- La ultima palabra la pronuncio con un tono tan frio, tan oscuro; jamás lo había usado en ella, pero sabia que no la dejaría en paz hasta que hablaran como el decía.

- Este bien.-

Sasuke tomo asiento en la gran alfombra gris que tenia en el centro de su sala, en ella, había una pequeña mesa de cristal adornada por un arreglo de flores que lo mando Ino, una amiga de Sakura. Ella solo dejo las maletas cerca de la puerta, dejo su bolso en el perchero de caoba que tenia cerca de esta y sus maletas, camino hacia estar cerca de Sasuke, solo lo suficientemente lejos para que el no intentara nada. Ya mas tranquila, se quito los zapatos y quedo libre de aquella prisión. Los minutos pasaban y el no hablaba, los instantes pasaban y el no se movía, seguía ahí, sentado con los ojos cerrados, al igual que ella se había liberado de la fastidiosa corbata, del saco y de sus zapatos. Ella, no sabia que decir, se supone que el la había invitado a hablar, o mas bien la obligo a hablar, pero el seguía ahí, con los ojos cerrados y su cara dirigida cualquier punto excepto la cara de la oji-jade. Bueno, hasta los grillos se escuchaban a todo volumen al no haber nada de ruido. Cuando ella estaba apunto de levantarse, él tomo su mano y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Te amo- Susurro al oído de ella el azabache, todo el tiempo había pensado cual era la mejor forma de no perder a Sakura, y cada una iba descartándose sola, ya que era demasiado insensible. Y como hombre, solo pudo encontrar esa linda frase que explaya todos nuestros sentimientos.

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?, por que, veras, tengo que irme.- Exclamo, sin ningún ápice de sentimientos. Debía admitir que esa frase la dejo sin armas, que quiso sucumbir ante los caprichos que le dictaba su corazón, sintió como daría un respingó en ese momento así que dejo volar su imaginación a otro lugar para distraerse. Su plan no iba del todo bien.

-¿Y que? ¿A dónde irías? ¿Con Naruto y Hinata? ¿O quizás con mis queridos suegros?.-

-No, mis padres te aprecian demasiado, tendré que hablar con ellos antes de irme a vivir a mi antiguo hogar. Y con lo referente a Naruto, Hinata ahora esta embarazada, creo que estarán muy ocupados por las noches cumpliendo cada uno de sus antojos, no quiero destruir ese bello ambiente pre-paternal que viven.- Aunque seguía hablando, no se había bajado de sus piernas, estas realmente le gustaban, la calidez que traspasaba esa tela estorbosa, esas fuertes piernas que…- _Cálmate Sakura… no podemos sucumbir fácilmente, él nos engaño… recuérdalo_.- Hablo su conciencia con ella, alejo esos pensamientos pervertidos girando su cabeza horizontalmente. Se fue levantando lentamente, ya parada, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¿Y entonces…?.-

-Me ire a vivir al departamento de Suiguetsu-kun…- Se vio brutalmente interrumpida por la inesperada acción del azabache. El de un momento a otro llego junto a ella, rodeo con un brazo ágilmente la cintura y la presiono. Acto que solo hacia cuando estaba celoso.

-Del idiota de Suiguetsu querrás decir.- Una vena claramente palpitaba en su sien, ese nombre le traía algunos recuerdos no gustosos. Su mirada oscura y gélida hizo flaquear a Sakura, se podía ver como estos se llenaban de celos. Recordó aquellos momentos, en como ellos peleaban. De un rápido movimiento se libero de esa prisión tan hermosa que tenia instantes atrás y se dirigió nuevamente a la alfombra, ¿Por qué demonios hacia tal cosa… si él no era un magnifico ejemplo?, aparte, ella no hacia nada malo.

- No es un idiota… es mi amigo, uno de los mejores amigos que…-

-Uno de los tantos mejores amigos que te ama.- Completo la frase con una calma tan escalofriante. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella. Se podía ver el aura maligna que llevaba atrás, esa calma solo podía significar que estallaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo, cierta peli rosa ignoro aquella sombra en sus ojos y continúo hablando.

-Por lo menos, él no me fue infiel mientras andábamos…- Siseo con desgano Sakura.- Además, ¿Por qué terminamos hablando de él, si se supone que estábamos hablando de cierta infidelidad tuya? -

-Solo fue una calentura de momento… pero a ti te amo.- Susurro mientras mas venas se vislumbraban en su frente. Esa mujer podría llegar a ser tan terca, hasta llevarlo a salirse de sus cabales.

-Eso no es amor… Uchiha…- Sollozo Sakura, por mas que trato de retener las lágrimas, no pudo mas y dejo que fluyeran sus sentimientos.- Me engañaste… ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme como la tonta e imbécil haciendo el papel de esposa sumisa… mientras que el marido te pone el cuerno con cuanta mujer se pone frente de si?, ante todo soy mujer Sasuke, y tengo dignidad, y no voy a ser la comidilla de tus estúpidas secretarias.- Espeto a la cara del azabache. Por sus mejillas corría agua salada, sus ojos estaba vidriosos.

-Y que…¿ Me vas a decir que es mejor el amor del estúpido de Suiguetsu? - Pregunto totalmente cegado por los celos, el solo imaginar que ella pensara eso lo hacia sentirse mal.

-Yo no he dicho eso… solo que el no me ponía el cuerno ¡¿Qué no lo logras ver?!-

-Ver que… que el amor de aquel idiota es más importante para ti…-

-¡No!, todo como siempre lo malinterpretas.- Exclamo ya cansada de repetírselo tantas veces.- Que el me decía que me amaba y me lo demostraba… por ejemplo…-

-¡No te ponía el cuerno! ¡Maldita sea, ya lo entendí de tantas veces que lo dijiste! - Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ella comparaba su amor con el de aquel imbécil.- Si, se que esta rondando por tu cabeza en estos instantes, de seguro estas pensando en que debiste de haberte quedado con el, que el era mejor, que nunca te engañaría… pero por que me tomas… ¡Soy hombre!, tengo algunas "necesidades" de atender, y hace casi dos meses que no lo hago con mi esposa. Además… ¡Tu eres mía!, el idiota de Suiguetsu no puede tenerte en su casa. No puede tenerte en su vida.- La verdad, ese no era un buen argumento, pero no tenia otro mejor, la locura por celos y desesperación ya no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

-_Casi dos meses…_- pensó Sakura que instintivamente, se toco su vientre, si, hace casi dos meses que no tenían intimidad. Era por los constantes mareos que tenia, y el cansancio que sentía.- Y me falta decirte, que tu tienes otras formas con que demostrarme que me amas.- Y también le dices a las demás que son tuyas ¿Ne?- O si, ella también tenia celos de todas las lagartonas que rondaban a su esposo, y unos celos para tener miedo, si alguna chica conociera a Sakura, era seguro que en la vida, coquetearía con Sasuke. Ella misma se encargaba de mirar terroríficamente e inculcarles un sentimiento de miedo jamás experimentado si se metían con su esposo.

-No… solo tu eres mía… mía y de nadie mas.- El sentimiento de pertenencia se hacia cada vez mas presente, pero odiaba la sola idea de que fuera Suiguetsu, ese imbécil que siempre estuvo tras su mujer lo tenia loco. A veces, por su mente se imaginaba a ellos dos más jóvenes, dándose besos. Él atrapaba los labios dulces de Sakura en un beso, y eso lo hacia perder la cordura… solo él podía disfrutar de esos labios… solo eran suyos y solo respondían a sus besos.

-No… hace casi dos meses que deje de ser tuya.-

-¡Qué si!-

-¡Qué no!-

-¡Qué si!-

-¡Qué no!-

-¡Qué si lo eres maldita sea!... y lo serás siempre…- Dejo que su puño cayera con una fuerza que hasta el mismo Aquiles envidiaría, a la mesita de cristal que tenia a su lado, dejando así, solo pedazos de aquel fino mueble. Sakura entro en pánico al ver como esa mesita estallaba en mil pedazos gracias a su esposo, y mas al ver como esta tenia sangre en su mano, seguramente un cristal lo llego a cortar. Inmediatamente se paro y fue directo al baño, saco el botiquín de emergencia y corrió hasta estar junto a su aun marido.

-Déjame curarte.- Ante la fría mirada de él, ella retrocedió un poco.- Por favor…- Susurro suplicante.

Ella, saco una botellita pequeña de agua oxigenada y una gasa. Mojo con esta la herida y dejo un rato ahí su mano, con otra gasa, limpio la sangre que aun tenia en su palma. Agarro otra gasa limpia, y ya terminado de limpiar completamente la herida, puso la cuarta gasa con algunos adhesivos para que no se cayera, cubrió a esta con una venda y al final de todo, le depósito un suave beso en la palma.

-Yo también te amo… Sasuke.-

El azabache no sabia que hacer o decir… a pesar el comportamiento patán y grosero, posesivo y celoso, ella un le pronunciaba lo mas bello que puede salir de la boca de cualquiera. Se puso rígido al sentir como ella se acurrucaba en su pecho y dejaba caer pesadamente su cabeza en el. Pudo ver como la mano de su esposa tenia sangre, la levanto con cuidado y esmero para revisar si ella, en su intento de levantarse rápidamente, se encajo algún vidrio. Al ver que solo era la sangra de él lo que cubría su blanquecina mano, se sintió mas relajado.

-Te perdono… pero no lo vuelvas ha hacer… me haces daño, y a él también.- Le dijo mientras agarraba su mano sana y la depositaba levemente sobra su vientre y entrelazar sus dedos.

-Eso quiero decir que tu y yo somos… seremos…- Su sonrisa no pudo ampliarse mas, si no quedaría con una gran mueca.

-Si… seremos padres… de un fuerte varón, o una linda niña.- Le sonrió dulcemente.- Por eso no tenia intimidad contigo, la fatiga que me hacia sentir era terrible.

-Pero por que no me lo dijiste… - Le dijo mientras hacia una especie de puchero.

- Por que, aun no lo sabia hasta ayer en la tarde, fui a recoger mis análisis y pyues, se confirmaron mis sospechas.-

-¿No crees que hay que celebrarlo? - Inquirió poniendo una de las sonrisas mas sexys si era posible. Quería seducir a su mujer a toda costa.

-Yo creo que si…- Dijo estirando sus brazos para que él la cargue hasta su habitación.

- Esta bien.- Se dispuso a levantarla, pero tuvo una genial idea.- Que tal si mejor le mandas un mensaje a Suiguetsu y le dices que ya no es necesario el que vayas con él.- Aun ese nombre le causaba una vena palpitante en su sien.

-Estoy de acuerdo…- Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que ella dejara su celular en el sofá apagado, no quería que nadie los moleste en ese momento.- Ahora si… ¿Me llevas? –

-Venga conmigo… que yo la llevare al paraíso.- Ese ultimo susurro, hizo que ella se estremeciera, o si, irían al paraíso… él siempre la llevaba. En el, sus sueños se hacían realidad, por fin, después de casi dos meses de abstenerse, la llevaría a una noche de un millón de estrellas, aquellas son las cuales, solo puede ver con el… con nadie mas…

* * *

Bueno, soy nueva escribiendo SasuSaku, espero y no los haya decepcionado, esta historia surgió en uno de mis momentos de imaginación, ojala y les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, tanto como yo al escribirla.

¡Sayounara!


End file.
